


Re-Ignite

by F4llen87



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4llen87/pseuds/F4llen87
Summary: Robert has always been able to get things done with the help of his “dodgy” contacts. So when Aaron is facing prison time over assaulting Kasim. Robert reaches out expecting some costly help. What he gets is not what he expects or hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

_12 Months_

This is what’s been repeating in his mind for the last few hours. How can he cope without him for that long? And what about Liv? How is she going to handle it? Robert’s staring at his phone again willing it to light up with a notification anything to give him some hope. _Come on, where are you?_

“Robert?…Robert?!” Chas is calling him from behind the bar, for how long he doesn't know. All the Dingle’s, his family now, including Vic, Adam and Diane are all sitting there with sullen but expectant looks on their faces like they're waiting for his answer.

Robert looks up and by the look on Chas’ face she's been calling his name for a little while now. “Are you okay love? You haven’t said a word in over an hour, and you’ve been staring at that phone like you’re waiting to hear from him. It’ll be a while before he can make any calls you know that don’t you?” Her face falls as the realization of her words sink in and Robert has to look away.

“Yeah I know that. Sorry what were we talking about?” Robert looks to the others who were clearly waiting for him to chip in to this conversation.

“How to get him out? You idiot!” Cain spat at him, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Oi give him a break will yah?” Vic jumped in to defend her brother and Robert looked at her with gratitude and admiration, not many people have the guts to stand up to Cain. “We’re all trying to think of ways to get him some help or at the very least some protection while he’s inside.”

So that’s where the conversation had gone to. Again Robert looked to his phone praying it would light up. His face fell when there was still nothing. _Something must be wrong, it never takes this long_

“I know you’ve changed and you're not the same as you were but you do know how to get things done Mr. Shifty. Is there any way any of your contacts could do something to help?” Chas’ question snapped him back in to the moment.

“I’m sorry Chas, my contact hasn't been in touch.” _But why? What’s happened._

“And you’re telling us you’ve only got the one?” Charity questions him.

Robert scoffs “Like you lot don’t have your own contacts. You’re Dingle’s after all.”

All eyes shifted to Cain. “I’m working on getting some one to look after him on the inside. It takes time though, doesn’t it.”

Robert sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. _This is ridiculous! What could make ‘em not even return his calls or texts_ “Argh this isn't helping. I can’t do anything to help him. I don’t know what to do or say. I’m sorry…”

“Calm down Robert. It’ll be alright. Aaron won’t do anything daft. He’s promised me and all.” Liv finally speaks up. He’s forgotten she was even there.

“She’s right love. Why don’t you go have a lie down and rest, you look done in.” Chas is trying to shoo him now.

“We haven’t made any decisions. We have no plans to help him.” Robert blinks hard to stop the tears that are forming behind his eyes.

“Why don’t we all think on it and come back here tomorrow for dinner and see what we’ve come up with?” Diane’s trying to be the voice of reason.

“Yeah alright. Not like sitting here is doing him any favors.” Robert stands to make his way to the back room. He looks to Liv “If you go out text me to let me know you’re alright, yeah. And please don’t get into any trouble today? I can’t take. Not today.”

She almost looks offended but nods her head in agreement.

“Don’t worry we’ll look after her. Go on, do one.” Chas reassures him.

He says his goodbyes to everyone and goes through the door while pulling out his phone.

_Please answer! Please pick up your stupid phone for once_

  
 Robert sighs in frustration as he is about to leave yet another message.

“Lou, it’s Robert again. Where are you? I hope nothings happened, but I really need you to call me back. I need you.”

Robert closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them Chas is looking straight at him with suspicious eyes.

“Who’s Lou?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

It’s the weekend and he hasn’t slept properly in days. The dark circles are forming, and his body is starting to feel the effects.

 

He’s sitting on the couch working hard on his laptop on Aaron’s appeal when Chas burst through. She goes to put the kettle on and slams the mugs on the counter. 

 

“Still giving me the cold shoulder then? I told you it’s nothing for you to worry about.” _It’s not like he’s gotten any response anyways_

 

“If it’s nothing for me to worry about then why can’t you just tell me who Lou is?” Chas snipes at him.

 

Robert sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Chas please I told you to leave it. It’s nothing to get worked up over.” _If only I could just tell people, make my life easier_

 

Chas switches the kettle off and pours her cuppa before she storm out again.

 

Liv breezes in “What’s up with you two? What have you done now?” she grabs a pack of crisps and sits on the sofa with him.

 

“She just overreacting isn’t she? It’s nothing Liv, I promise everything will work itself out.” Robert wants to reach out and hug her but knows she’ll push him away. Truth is he needs it more than she does.

 

“Whatever, just get Aaron out and she’ll be so happy she won’t remember whatever it is you did to piss her off.” Liv playful quips but there’s a desperate plea in her undertones.

 

~

 

Later that night in his and Aaron’s room his head is pounding and the bright computer screen isn’t helping. Subconsciously he moves his hand to Aaron’s side it takes him a minute to realize why his hand is so cold. _Right you muppet Aaron’s not here_

 

It’s always the worst at night missing him. The little things that you take for granted like the hold of a hand or just the soft sounds of Aaron’s breathing as he's sleeping. The sounds that put you so at ease that falling asleep comes quickly. He really misses that.

 

He feels the tears brimming his eyes and making it hard to focus on the screen in front of him. _Get it together, tears will do nothing to help him_

 

He takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes, and he pictures Aaron’s beautiful smile at the wedding.

 

“Right Sugden, get it together and get him back.” he mutters to himself.

 

~

 

It’s Sunday and him and Adam are sitting having some pints talking through the business and logistics of what needs to be done while Aaron’s away.

 

“If all goes well then we only need to plan for a few weeks, right?” Adam asks hopefully. The idea of working with Robert is less than appealing. 

 

“I guess we’l find out tomorrow what his barrister has to say. It did sound promising when we were talking last week.” Robert states almost as hopeful.

 

“Right, here we are. Food for my two favorite boys.” Vic says sweetly putting their dinners down in front of them.

 

“Cheers sis.” Robert says as Adam throws out a “Thanks babe.”

 

“Seems like you could do with some sleep as well as food.” Vic scolds him. _If only sleep would come so easy_

 

“I’m fine, Vic.” is his automatic response. Feels like that’s all he's been saying to everyone all week he almost starts to believe it himself.

 

His phones rings with a private number displayed, Robert frowns as he answers.

 

“Robert Sugden speaking.” _Please be Lou, Please be Lou_

 

“Rob.” Aaron’s sighs on the other end and Robert almost breaks down right at the table in front of everyone now staring at him with a concerned expression. 

 

“Aaron, how are you? Is everything alright?” Robert rushes out knowing that their time is limited. _He sounds so down, of course he’s down he’s in prison because of you_

 

“Everything’s as good as can be expected I guess. How’s Liv and mom?” Aaron asks

 

“Oh you know Liv, she’s a dream as always and Chas is you know. I’m actually sitting here with Adam going over business plans for the next couple of weeks.” Rob informs him 

 

“Oh tell ‘em I said Hi.” How are you doing? I miss you.” There’s some noise in the background that has Robert concerned for a moment.

 

“Hiya mate!” Adams says loudly causing Robert to give him a sharp look.

 

“Listen I have to go something’s kicking off with some prisoners and the guards are coming and I don't want to be around for that. But, you know.” Aaron practically whispers the last word. _Of course I know_

 

“I know.” There’s some commotion, the line cuts out and Robert just prays that Aaron isn’t caught in the middle of it. _Please be ok_

 

“Was that Aaron?” Chas questions over the bars just as Liv walks through from the back

 

“Aaron, you’ve spoken to him? Is he alright?” Liv starts harping

 

“He said he’s fine but he had to go, there was something going on around him and he cut out.” Robert informs them. _He has to be fine_

 

“Well let’s hope it was nothing to do with him and that he’ll call back when he can.” Chas starts to comfort before she remembers she’s not speaking to him and her concern turns back to a scowl.

 

“Robert Sugden?” a booming voice demands _What now?_

 

They all look up to see a man that would scare the daylights out of the worst kinds of criminals.

 

“How can I help you?” Robert questions tensing as the man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper.

 

“From Lou.” the man hands him the paper and walks out.

 

Robert just stares at the paper in his hands not ready to see what it has to say. _Good or Bad news_

 

“Well.” Chas brings him back “Are you going to open it and tell me who Lou is finally?”

 

“Who is Lou?” Vic and Adam question at the same time. As Liv looks questioningly at him.

 

 

“My contact.” Robert admits to all the inquiries 

 

“Well come on then open it. It could be something to get Aaron out.” Chas practically yells at him.

 

Robert take a deep breath and opens the paper and just drops it to the table as he puts his head in his hands _Oh thank God! Finally_

 

Chas picks up the paper and he hears her read it the others “Blood by Blood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading. I wanted to update this every Friday but life events got in the way. Hopefully this week will be on time.
> 
> Thank you for everyone for leaving lovely comments and Kudos it means the world :) Lots of Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on this. I'm changing the upload day to Sundays. I have to say a massive thank you to my amazing friend Susy @cassiopea-13 who helped me with the Italian in this and future chapters to come. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Lots of Love :)

 

“Robert! What does that mean? Is my son in danger?!” Chas is getting worked up into to a proper fit. 

 

“Calm down Chas, it’s all fine now.” Robert tries to reassure her. _Relief, I can breathe again. It’s all going to be okay now_

 

“Don’t tell her to calm down. Explain!” Liv shouts

 

Robert looks around at everyone surrounding him and realizes there’s even more people that have ventured over to them to see what all the commotion is. Even Zac and Lisa have venture over abandoning their meal.

 

“I can’t.” Robert sighs knowing this won’t go down well with the others and doesn’t want to fight. He just doesn’t have the energy anymore.

 

“What do you mean you can’t? Surely you can.” Vic states looking disappointed. “I thought we were over all the hiding stuff?” She looks hurt and slightly defeated.

 

“I promise you it’s nothing bad and that everything will be okay. Isn’t that enough?” Roberts pleading now. _Please just leave it, please_

 

Robert has never been one to overshare and with this he actually can’t without major consequences and explanations that he doesn't even want to get in to. This is part of his life he’s always kept secret and hidden from everyone. He even tries to forget himself when possible. Now his past is about to smash into his future and he’s not sure he’s ready. _This is for Aaron. What ever it takes._

 

“Listen Sugden this is our Aaron we’re talking about and we should know if somethings going on.” Cain speaks low in a tone that has a threatening undertone to it.

 

_I need to shut this down and fast._

 

“Look, this is about my contact and if we still want the help then I need to keep there confidence and not blab, don’t I. I promise everything is about getting Aaron safe and home innit.” Robert hopes this will pacify them enough to stop the questions. 

 

They all still have questioning faces and he just can’t stand it so he gets up to leave. “Not so fast, sit down and explain. Please don’t tell me this is about this Lou person you were calling the other morning in secret?” Chas has proper put him on the spot now. 

 

_Christ how am I supposed to dodge this now? Everyone already thinks the worst of me, maybe I should just let them to it_

 

“Please Chas just leave it, I’m begging you. You don't want to jeopardize Aaron getting out do you?” Robert tries turning it around on her.

 

“ She would never do that. You have to admit that you’re acting suspicious. Like the old Robert would have. You have to give us something. No more secrets.” Vic is pleading with her eyes and Robert knows that he can't just leave them with nothing but knowing he could never tell them everything.

 

_I’m so going to regret this_

 

“You don’t get it Vic, it’s not my secret to tell. My contact Lou is a very private person and usually sends the “monkeys”, like that guy, to do the work. I can’t just tell you all about it because then they won’t help me anymore and Aaron will be stuck in there.” Robert is hoping this is enough and it will stop the questions and by the look on Vic’s face she is going to let it go.

 

“Fine. We’ll let it go, for now.” Vic looks around the group to reluctant nods of agreement from the rest.

 

Robs phone pings with an incoming message: _T12P?_

 

_So soon right where to meet? Has to be close to home, no one will probably let me out of there sight now. Maybe if I tell them they won’t pester me_

 

“Well what does it say?” Liv asks for everyone.

 

Robert shows them the phone so no one will question that he’s telling the truth.

 

“T12P? What does that mean?” Adam asks

 

Robert rolls his eyes before he realizes that it’s only obvious to him because he knows the code. “It means Tomorrow, noon and asking for a place to meet. It has to be private, Family only.” he explains.

 

“Right well you can do it here in the Woolpack. We can just open up late tomorrow.” Chas looks to Charity for confirmation. 

 

“Works for me. Means I get a lie in.” Charity enthuses. 

 

_Woolpack-Family- Hopefully they aren’t surprised with how many will be here since they all are family after all_

 

“Right done. I guess we’ll see tomorrow what exactly they’ll do to help Aaron out.” Robert says now exhausted. “I’m going for a lie down. Is everyone alright with that?” Robert abandons his pint when every nods and leaves to back and up to there bedroom. _With any luck Aaron will be back tomorrow, who am I kidding this is Lou we’re talking about he’s probably out already_

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning there is a soft knock on his bedroom door. Knowing it must be Liv Robert reaches for his shirt and throws it on before he responds.

 

“Come on in Liv.”

 

She pops her head around the door looking tired and scared. “Uhh I made you some tea.” She shrugs looking embarrassed.

 

“Thanks Liv you didn't have to do that.” Robert takes the mug and waits, knowing there is a reason Liv’s done this and that she’ll tell him in her own time.

 

“I’m scared that this Lou person won’t be able to help and that Aaron won’t be coming home anytime soon.” Liv says with trembling lips

 

“Hey, I promise you that Lou is a very powerful person and Aaron will be out sooner than you think.” Robert pulls Liv into a hug resting his chin on her head. “We’re getting him back, alright. Maybe not today but soon, yeah?”

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

“Do you want to be there today? I could call you out of school.” Robert suggested knowing that she’ll want to be there no matter what happens and he couldn’t take that away from her. _We’re in this together after all_

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

Robert pokes at her ribs causing her to squirm and get up. _Just like her brother_

 

“Let’s go and watch some filth on TV while we have breakfast, yeah?” Robert suggests knowing a distraction is just what they need to pass the time.

 

It’s been three crap reality shows and cereal on the couch before Chas makes her way downstairs to join them. Still has a slight scowl on her face clearly still annoyed with Robert. “Cuppa?” 

 

“No I’m alright thanks. Do you think maybe the rest of the family could stay away this afternoon? I don’t want to overwhelm them with all the Dingles at once.” _That would scare anyone off_

 

“You can try and stop them if you like but I don’t reckon your chances. Our Aaron is all we care about. Not your dodgy contacts.” Chas smirks _Of course it wouldn't be that easy_

 

It’s a few minutes til’ noon and all the Dingles, Vic, Diane and Adam are all gathered in the Woolpack. _At least they’re by the back all together_

 

They door opens and a massive figure looms in the doorway. Robert sighs recognition on his face. _Well this is going to be awkward_

 

Robert walks up to the man with all skeptical eyes on him.

 

“Jeez he’s massive.” Vic whispers not so quietly

 

“Wes. Been a while.” Robert offers his hand.

 

“What is this Robert? You know the rules, family only.” Wes ignores his hand and look over his shoulder to the rest of them.

 

“I know the rules, I made the rules or don't you remember. Besides they are family.” Robert smirks knowing that comment will piss him off. _Ugh don't piss him off already you still need him to get Aaron out_

 

Robert stare Wes down and eventually the man nods and pulls out his phone. “All good Boss.”

 

_Boss as in Lou? There’s no way Lou would risk coming here. This must be serious_

 

“Lou’s here?” Robert asks shocked and suddenly nervous. He looks back to his family and regrets letting them be here. _This is not going to end well_

 

Wes just smirks knowing that he’s screwed now and loves watching Robert squirm.

 

The door bangs open, he can hear everyone behind him gasp and move to get a better look at the women standing in front of them. She drop dead gorgeous, tall blonde and dressed in tight black pants and a not so modest top. _Same old Lou_ Adam whistles and Robert just cringes. _Ugh please_

 

“Lou” Robert sighs, despite everything and everyone watching he’s still happy to see her. 

 

She looks around taking in the family gathered around all staring at her now before she looks at Robert her expression is harsh but her eyes soften when she looks at him.

 

“Per il sangue” is all she says. _God I’ve missed her_

 

“Per la famiglia” he responds nodding at her. Holding out his hand. 

 

She slaps his hand away playful before walking forward to hug him. “Sorry I’m late.” Robert accepts the hug briefly.

 

He pulls aways and holds her at arms length aware that everyone is still watching them and now he knows they’re thinking the worst about it. _How wrong they all are_

 

“I guess I’ll let you off, if you’ve got what I need that is.” Robert smirks at her.

 

Lou just rolls her eyes and calls out “Jason.”

 

The door opens and the man who gave him the paper yesterday is standing there with a very confused looking Aaron beside him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support on this. I know this week has been tough on a lot of people and my hope is that you can escape it just for a bit anyways. Things are about to get real interesting so stay tuned ;)

“Aaron” Robert grips the back of the chair in front of him for support. _He’s out, he’s here_

 

“Hiya” Aaron says questioningly. It’s clear from the expression on his face that he has absolutely no idea what’s going on.

 

All Robert wants to do is hug him and never let him go. _Focus. There’s a reason Lou’s here_

 

“Aaron!” Liv shouts running over from her post besides Chas. Robert wasn’t paying attention and didn’t grab her in time.

 

Wes steps in front of Liv blocking her way to Aaron. “Uh uh little one.”

 

Robert can feel the tension rise in the room. _Just like Wes to be big man_ Robert looks to Aaron who is glaring at the back of Wes’ head ready to pounce. “Liv.” Robert calls softly grabbing her shoulder and turning her towards him before she gets any bright ideas and kicks Wes like she did him.

 

“Come on Liv go on and sit with Chas, yeah? Let me handle this.” Robert pleads.

 

“Yeah alright.” She has the same glare as Aaron towards Wes as she walks back over to Chas. _I swear they’re the same person sometimes_

 

“Shall we sit then? We have business to discuss.” Lou finally speaks and Robert just glares at her for a moment pissed that she let Wes get in Liv’s face in the first place.

 

“Hang on, is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Aaron questions looking around the room at everyone.

 

“I think we’d all like to know love.” Chas says

 

“Yeah since when did you speak Italian?” Vic adds

 

“What are you up to Sugden?” Cain questions

 

_I was afraid of this. Never let these worlds collide, that was your rule, Dammit_

 

“Later!” Robert snaps at all of them fed up with all the questions he knows he never wants to answer.

 

Robert turns back to face Lou and gestures to the table so she’ll sit and they can finally get down to it. 

 

Lou looks over at Jason and he grabs Aaron arm to bring him to the table Aaron shrugs awkwardly out of his grasp and that’s when Robert notices that Aaron is still in handcuffs.

 

Lou raises her eyebrows at Robert at Aaron’s outburst. _I know he’s difficult_ Robert just shakes his head to hide his smirk.

 

“Aaron please.” Aaron looks at Robert and at Roberts nod he moves forward and pulls a chair out and sits clearly still in a huff. _He’s so hot when he's angry_

 

“So..” Lou says clearly trying to hide her amusement at Aaron’s defiance. She’s definitely not use to being disobeyed.

 

Wes and Jason go over and sit at the bar. Clearly done with their duties for the moment. _Monkeys_

 

Robert shifts his focus back to Lou and their conversation highly aware that everyone is going to be analyzing everything.

 

“So you were about to tell me why you have my husband in handcuffs.” Robert raises his eyebrows and smiles at Lou.

 

Wes scoffs and Robert looks sharply over at him. “Something funny Wesley.” Robert sneers at him. _Oh he’ll hate that. Good!_

 

“Oh nothing at all, Robbie” Wes calls him knowing he hates that nickname. Lou smiles then knowingly and he knows that secretly she loves that nickname. “Principessa.” Wes mutters under his breath as Lou gasps.

 

Robert stands abruptly making his chair scrape across the floor. He can hear shuffling behind him and assumes Cain and Adam have risen ready for a fight. Aaron looks to Robert with clenched fists waiting for any sign of movement ready to pounce. _This fucker_

 

“BASTA!” Lou shouts as she slams her hand on the table drawing all attention to her. _Great now she’s pissed too_ “Sit down Robert.” she commands clearly waiting for him to comply before continuing. _Surely that comment pissed her off as well._

 

Robert looks back to see all of his family standing ready to defend him, not even knowing what was said or what was really going on. _Nice to know they’re on side, for now_ He nods to them and they all sit as he does glaring at Wes.

 

“Wes, take a walk.” Lou says as Roberts sits back down. “Boss I was just messin’.” Lou turns slightly at his response and just glares. Robert can see him swallow and revels in the fact that Wes is in trouble. “NOW.” Lou says so quietly but with menace. “Yes boss.”

 

Robert smirks as he makes his way out, at the last moment he turns and blows Robert a kiss to try and bate him. _Not going to work twice mate_

 

Once Wes was out the door Lou turns back to the table and focuses on Roberts face. He can see the apology there and he gives a slight nod of acceptance.

 

“I forgot how much you wind each other up. And here I thought the time apart would make you fond of each other.” She smiles knowingly. 

 

“Never going to happen. Besides I have more important things on my mind than your dear delicate Wes.” he jokes back. _I miss this, it’s so easy and effortless_

 

“Right then, where were we?” She questions

 

“You were about to explain these.” He grabs the cuffs and holds them up to make his point. Instead of taking his hand back however he holds Aaron’s and starts rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. _It’s only been a few days but he missed this so much._ Aaron squeezes his fingers needing the contact as much as him.

 

“Ah yes. Those are only temporary. To be removed when Jeff gets here with the tag. He is in my custody after all. Can’t just let him wonder around. What if he does another runner to France.” Lou says matter of factly. _How does she even rememberer that. I never mentioned that to her ever. Someone from the prison must’ve told her or something_

 

“How long?” he questions not sure if he’s ready for the answer.

 

“I am sitting right here you know. You don’t have to talk over me.” Aaron says sharply.

 

Robert squeezes his hand in warning before continuing to rub the small circles.

 

Lou chooses to ignore his outburst and smiles instead “Three to six months depending on behavior.” _This all seems to simple_

 

Robert hears everyones relief as they start to mutter amongst themselves. He just looks down at the joined hands and sighs. _Too easy_

 

“You see I know you would never risk coming here just to tell me that. So come on then spit it out. What do you want?” he says not knowing if he’s ready for the answer.

 

The mutterings in the back go quiet again focusing on their conversation again.

 

“You right I wouldn’t and you have to know that it’s not what I want. It’s what’s needed.” Lou looks at him her expression changing to pleading. _This cannot be good_

 

“I know I’m good but you have to realize that even I cannot get a GBH charge dropped without owing something in return. The judge who overturned the sentence is an old acquaintance of ours.” She raises her eyebrows at that last part. _Definitely not good_

“Lou please just stop dragging, out with it.” Robert says more on edge than before.

 

“Antonelli.” is all she says but its enough.

 

He stops rubbing Aaron's hand and takes a deep breath in closing his eyes to stop he eyes from betraying his internal struggle. _For the love of God, anything else, anyone else_

 

“Robert.” Aaron says in a such a soft voice sensing that he is close to breaking. He looks to him then with nothing but sadness in his eyes. _How has it come to this? Why now?_

 

“I can’t go back there Lou and you know that. It nearly killed me last time.” His voice barely above a whisper so only the three of them at the table can hear.

 

“I’m sorry. I tried my best to keep you out of it. I know this won’t be easy but there is no other option. I’ll be with you the whole time, it won’t be like last time. I promise.” She tries to reassure him.

 

“And if I can’t, what happens to Aaron?” He doesn’t look away from his husband as he asks.

 

“He’ll have to go back inside I’m afraid and do the full 12 months.” Lou says sadly. _I can’t go there again_

 

Robert grabs both of Aaron's hands in his and rest them against his forehead. He doesn’t move for what feels like an hour.

 

“Robert. I’m not going to pretend to understand what’s going on here. Clearly there is something you haven’t told me but I trust you. You don’t have to do anything. You tried and that's enough for me. Don’t worry I can handle it. I’ll be fine.” Aaron tells him. _I can’t do this. It’s an impossible decision_

 

“Hang on a minute. No one is going back inside. Robert whatever she’s asking you do it.” Chas demands

 

“Mom leave it.” Aaron quickly responds.

 

“I’m so sorry Aaron I don’t know what to do. I don’t think I can do what she’s asking. But I can’t have you back inside either.” Robert looks at Aaron lost at what to do.

 

“It’s alright.” Aaron smiles at him and looks to Lou “Take me back.” he ignores the protests from everyone and just holds Roberts hand a little tighter.

 

 

“I like him Robert. Definitely better than the last one. He’s got spirit.” Lou looks between the two men. 

 

“No.” Robert stands and starts to pace it always helps him think better. _There has to be a another way_ “How long?”

 

“You have under an hour to decide.” Lou says looking at her watch. “There is something else you need to consider.”

 

“No there is nothing else you are taking me back to prison and you’re leaving Robert alone.” Aaron states firmly “This is my decision.” _Oh Aaron if you only knew_

 

“What can be any worse than what you’re already asking?” Robert stops pacing focusing back on Aaron. _So strong, what he would do for me. How can I not do this for him_

 

Lou looks around at her audience and he can tell that whatever she’s about to say is bad. “Lo sanno…sanno chi è suo padre.”

 

“What? How is that possible?” Robert says in pain knowing now that there is no other option. _There’s no way out of it now, I can’t let Aaron go back there. I have to do this for him, protect him always_

 

“What? What did she say? Robert tell me.” Aaron pleads.

 

Robert sits back down and grabs both his hands again and just looks at him for a moment. He takes a deep breath before he turns to Lou. His face falls “I’m in.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this. Lots of love :)

“No! Robert I don’t know what it is but you don’t have to do anything for me. I can handle it, I can go back.” Aaron says his voice raising towards the end.

 

“Aaron I promised to put you first. This is me doing that.” Robert says quietly, defeated. “Please don’t make this any harder, it’s done.” _I’m doing this for you_

 

Robert and Aaron just stare at each other for a while. Finally Aaron scoffs “Using your vows against me? Well played Mr. Dingle. Then I promise to trust you. To trust that you’ll tell me when this is all over?” 

 

Robert just smiles. His first genuine since their wedding. “Thank you for trusting me and I promise when I can I’ll tell you everything…Mr. Sugden.” _I love calling him that_

 

“Right. Well then you should probably pack, we’ll be leaving as soon as Jeff’s done.” Lou states matter of factly.

 

“So soon? I thought we’d leave in the morning? That I’d have at least some time.” _I can’t say goodbye to him again_

 

“This isn’t fun for me either Robert. I don’t like this any more than you do, but we have to do what must be done. Now just go and pack, just the essentials.” 

 

He just sighs and shakes his head, “Yeah alright.” Lou gives him a look at his tone. He kisses Aaron’s hands and give him a little wink. He gets up and does a slight bow “Yes boss.” He says smirking and backing away at the same time. 

 

 

“You a such a little shit. I don’t know how or why you put up with him Aaron.” Lou smiles at him as he walks towards the back room. 

 

He looks to his family as he heads to the back room. He forgot they were there for a moment. Now seeing the look of concern on there faces he almost crumples right there. _Hold it together, just a little while longer_

 

He nods to them all and heads straight through without stopping not even to pause when he sees Vic reaching out for him.

 

“So Aaron, tell me about this wedding.” He can hear Lou asking diverting the attention from him to her again. _Thanks Lou_

 

As soon as he’s in the back and out of earshot of everyone he collapses against the wall. He bends with his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath. _Don’t fall apart now, just breathe_

 

He takes a deep breath and straightens. _He can do this, he has to for Aaron_

 

He pushes himself off the wall and heads upstairs. Grabbing the small duffle bag and starting to stuff pants, socks and plain white T shirts into it. He packs only one pair of jeans and at the last moment he stuffs in one of Aaron’s hoodies. He heads to the bathroom and packs his toothbrush and his shower gel. The one he had to replace when Aaron took his old one. 

 

Back in their room he looks around knowing he can take much more than that and whatever else he needs he’ll be provided. He stops at the picture on the bedside table. He put it there after Aaron left. It was a picture of them from there wedding. It was taken by Chas, they’re “standing” to Adele. 

 

He picks up the picture and has to choke back his sob. _You can't fall apart, not yet._

 

He hears a shuffle behind him and sighs knowing he’s no longer alone. 

 

“What ever it is Vic you can save it. I have to do this for him. I can't let him go back there. I love him to much.”

 

“I love you too, you muppet.”

 

Robert nearly drops the frame as he spins around to see Aaron standing there. 

 

“Aaron I…” Robert starts.

 

He’s interrupted as Aaron slams into him. He grabs the back of Aaron’s jacket in his hands and buries his head into his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t. I love you and I trust you.” Aaron says hugging him just as tightly. “If you say that this is what needs to be done. Then I believe you. Just promise you’ll be safe and that you’ll come back.” _I can’t do this_

 

“Aaron if there was any other way I would do it. I can’t have you go back there. Not after what Lou’s told me.” Robert holds him tighter still.

 

“What? What did she say that was so bad? To make you agree to something you clearly don't want to do. Since when do you speak Italian by the way? It’s quite sexy.” Aaron adds the last bit trying to lighten the mood some.

 

“She said that they knew. They knew who your dad was.” Robert grimaced not wanting to mention that man. _Dad more like scum_ “I don’t know how but you see why I cannot let you go back inside. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Something that I could have prevented.” 

 

“Probably from that lad who knew me from before. I saw him inside and he called me Livesy. Some one must have put the two together.” Aaron rest his forehead against his husbands and just closes his eyes and breathes in.

 

“Robert are you sure everything’s alright. I not going to pretend that I have any clue whats going on but I need to know that you will be safe. I couldn’t live without you either.”

 

“It’s fine. Lou will take care of me. I’ll come back as soon as I can. I’ll call as much as I can and I will think about you and Liv everyday.” Robert takes a step back now knowing that if they don’t get back down soon that one of the “monkeys” will come to get them. 

 

Aaron pulls him in again and brushes his lips against his. _Home_ He returns the kiss but doesn't deepen it as much as he wants to. 

 

“Alright lads times up we got company coming.” Lou calls from the top of the stairs.

 

“Have you been standing there the whole time?” Robert questions her. He grabs the duffle bag and zips it up and grabs the back of Aaron’s neck and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. He smiles at him and grabs his hand as they leave the room. 

 

Lou is leaning against the wall spinning the handcuffs in her hands. “I didn’t have to let him out of these you know.” She motion to Aaron so she can put them back in place.

 

“Then why did you.” Robert questions.

 

“He’s very convincing.” she winks at Aaron

 

“Is he now?” Robert goes to poke his side and chuckles as he tries to squirm away awkwardly now back in the handcuffs. _Hmm now there’s a thought, later_

 

“Before we go back down and face our adoring audience. I need to know you’re heads in this. This can’t be like last time. I need you focused. I need you safe as well.” She places her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I don’t have a choice do I? If I say I’m in this then I’m in. I don’t do things in halfs now do I?

 

“No I suppose you don’t.” Lou smiles at the pair.

 

They make their way back down and though to the front. Aaron and Lou go back to the table. Robert gets stopped by Vic.

 

“What’s going on Robert. None of this makes any sense.” She looks at him with frustration. 

 

“Vic just trust me. Trust that everything will work out. I’ll be fine.” _Well at least I hope_

 

“Come on babe, let it go.” Surprisingly Adam comes to his defense. They share a nod before he heads back to Lou and Aaron. 

 

Lou’s phone goes off and she looks to Robert, “You ready? Remember this Robert is gone.” She gestures to the lot behind him and to Aaron. “Head in the game Sugden, lets get this done.”

 

Robert bows his head and takes another breath. _Alright here we go, head in the game_

 

Wes walks in the door with another man in tow. It takes him a minute to recognize who it is. But there is no mistaking that it’s Jeff. He looks to Lou and she gives him a knowing smirk then a quick wink before she rising to her feet. 

 

“Jeffrey, thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

 

“Agent Wallace.” Jeff is shocked into place by just the sight of her. Clearly he wasn’t expecting her to be here.

 

“Agent?” he hears everyones shocked mutterings from behind him. He sees Aaron look to him in disbelief. He doesn’t give him any response, he can't not in front of Jeff.

 

“You remember our Robert.” she gestures to Robert as he raises from he chair and holds his hand out.

 

“Jeff, long time mate.” 

 

“Mate? You got to be kidding me.” Jeff looks at Roberts hand with disgust. “No! Whatever this is, the answer is NO! If this involves him I’m out.” he points to Robert and takes a step back at the same time.

 

“You say that like you have a choice. Sit down.” Lou commands

 

Jeff reluctantly sits in the seat that Lou abandoned. Robert sits back down in his seat.

 

“You keep your hands over there.” Robert raises his eyebrows at Jeff’s request. “I mean it.”

 

“Don’t worry Jeffrey, he's on his best behavior today. Aren't you Robbie darling.” Lou walks over and puts her hands on his shoulders and gives them a squeeze in warning.

 

“Of course. I can control myself, unlike some.” He glares at him. “Well then get to it.” Robert gestures to Aaron.

 

“Right. It’s Aaron is it? Have you been tagged before?”

 

“I know the rules. Just get on with it.” Aaron say to him clearly frustrated.

 

“Definitely with you then Sugden.”

 

“What makes you say that?” he tenses _How can he know we’re together_

 

“Lack of manners, smarmy attitude. Got you written all over it.” Jeff smirks at him _Good he doesn’t know then_

 

“Remind me why you’re fitting tags for the agency now?” Robert questions.

 

“Oh do one Robert.” _Thats the way he wants to play it_

 

Robert reaches out quick and grabs his wrist before the other man even has time to react. “I’d be very careful if I were you. Wouldn’t want a repeat of Venice, would we?”

 

“Now that I’d like to see.” Wes says, that’s the one thing the two can always agree on, there dislike for the man sitting in front of them. _Slimy weasel_

 

“Boys play nice. Robert.” Lou nods to his hand and Robert reluctantly lets the man go.

 

Jeff works quickly then, fitting the tag and testing it. It about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence before he’s done.

 

“Right then, all set. Agent Wallace.” Jeff nods to Lou all packed up Wes walks him out.

 

“That little weasel. Why him, of all the people you could have gotten.” Robert asks relaxing a little.

 

“Oh come on did you see his face. And people think I’m the scary one.” Lou says releasing his shoulders and moving around towards Aaron. She takes off the cuffs and looks back to Robert. “You’ve ten minutes.” 

 

Lou nods to Jason who then picks up Roberts bag and heads out the front after Wes. She then retreats to the corner waiting for him. _No privacy then_

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll be seeing you. You will stay out of trouble, won't you?” Robert reaches for Aaron and is shocked when he pulls back. _Deserve this don’t I_

 

Aaron gets up from the table and looks at his family “Can you guys give us a minute.” They start to get up and make their way into the back. Chas pats his arm as she passes. Vic looks to Robert with concern. Robert stands and gives her a reassuring nod. 

 

Liv just stands watching everyone leave. Once they do she runs to Robert and hugs him tight. It take him a minute to respond but he hugs her back just as tight. 

 

“Thanks for getting him back for us. You take care of yourself and come back soon.” She wipes the tears away on her sleeve as she composes herself.

 

“Of course I will. Now go on scram.” 

 

Once she leaves it’s just the two of them left, he’s choosing to ignore Lou.

 

“Aaron…I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. Please don’t hate me.”

 

Aaron just looks at him like he’s crazy. “Hate you? Never!” Aaron rushes into Roberts arms and they just stand like that holding each other close. Robert rubbing Aaron’s back as Aaron’s rubbing Robert’s arms. 

 

Lou clears her throat “Time to go.”

 

“Promise me you’ll look after him. You keep him safe.” Aaron demands of Lou. “Bring him back to me.”

 

Robert smiles at his husband standing up to Lou like that. _Strongest person he knows_ “I will do. I look forward to the next time we meet Aaron. Get to know each other properly. We’ll get along well you and I.” She winks at him.

 

Robert pulls back and takes his ring off. Aaron looks to him in horror. “I can’t take this with me. I need you to keep it safe for when I get back.” Robert places the ring in his husbands hands and closes his hands around them. He kiss the entwined hands and takes a step back.

 

“Bye then Mr. Sugden.” Robert looks to his husband knowing there is so much to talk about, so much he wants to say. _Later_

 

Robert walk towards Lou who's holding the door for them. He stops at the door and takes one last look at his husband and smiles.

 

“Bye then Mr. Dingle.” He hears Aaron say as he makes his way out of the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it up a bit in this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks again for all the comments and kudos

Darkness consumes him. He can’t breathe as it starts to consume him. He’s trapped with no way out. He reaches out instinctively beside him. No ones there. _He’s not here. I can’t breathe. I need him._ He claws at his chest trying to catch his breath. A light turns on and temporarily blinds him.

 

A hand reaches for him and takes his hands away from his chest. A voice that sounds mumbled like he's still underwater. _I’m underwater. We never got out of the car. I’m drowning._

 

“It’s okay love. Just breathe. Please just breathe for me.” The voice soothes. 

 

It’s not the right voice. It’s not his husbands voice. The hands he realizes are too small, smooth. They're not his husbands either. _Of course they're not his, he's not here._ It takes him a minute to recognize the voice and to come back to the room. He tries to focus on the woman in front of him. Slowly his breathing returns to normal and she comes fully into focus.

 

“There you are my love. It’s okay your safe, I’ve got you. I’ll always protect you.” It’s not the voice he wants but he calms down none the less.

 

“Thanks mum.” He looks at Chas and give her the smallest of smiles. She smiles back and he can see the toll this is taking on her. She’s worried and it shows in the hunch of her shoulders and the black circles under her eyes. 

 

He hears a noise at the door and snaps his head towards the noise. _Robert!_ Liv stands there half in the room trying to gauge his reaction to see if she should come in fully. _Dammit I woke her again._ He smiles at her too.

 

She takes that as an invite to come in. When she gets close enough she hands him a glass of water he didn't notice she was holding. “Cheers.” he pats the bed to have her sit down.

 

“Are you alright. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Aaron hangs his head a little. _This shouldn’t effect her._

 

“Don’t be daft. We care about you.” Liv states. “Just like we care about Robert. He’ll be alright you know. I mean it is Robert.” she smiles, but it’s more grimace than a smile. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. Thanks guys you can go back to bed. I don't want to keep you up.” he sighs. _This is Robert though. He said to trust him and I do._

 

“I said don't be daft. Do you want me to stay in here for a bit. I really don’t mind.” Liv looks at him and he can see her fear, for him or for Robert he can’t be sure.

 

“Come on then.” He lifts the covers back and puts the glass of water on the bedside table. 

 

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.” Chas kisses them both on the head and turns to leave.

 

“Thanks mum.” Aaron calls after her. She turns smiles and then closes the door half way.

 

 

They snuggle close together and Aaron not sure who's holding who together. “I am sorry I woke you up. And thanks for the water.”

 

“Aaron?” Liv hesitates. He nudges her playfully for her to continue. She smiles a little before it fades to a frown. “Do you think Robert is really alright. I mean you saw him, whatever it was he clearly didn’t want to do it. And those people, they looked scary.” _She worries too much for someone so young._

 

“Liv, I’m not going to pretend to understand what’s going on. He has a past that no one really knows, not even me. He’s entitled to that and I’ve never asked because I of all people know how hard it is to relive your past when all you want to do is run from it. He’s my husband and I love him, no matter what’s happened in the past. I vowed to trust him, and that’s what I have to do.”

 

He thinks back to times when he’s question Robert about his past and he would always get this hard look on his face as if he was somewhere else. Somewhere unpleasant. It would take a minute for him to shake it off and come back to himself. He’d always shrug it off and not want to talk about it. Come to think of it the only time he ever talked about his past was about his dad, and that was well before he left the village. _God only knows what he's been through_

 

“It’s just that tomorrow will be a week since he left. And we haven’t heard from him at all. Not even a text to tell us he’s okay. It worries me more that he hasn’t checked in on us, to make sure you’re alright. It’s not like him.” Liv voices her concerns barely above a whisper.

 

“I have to believe there is a good reason for it. Thank he is safe and in turn keeping us safe. It kills me to know this is all my fault and if anything were to happen to him, it would also be my fault.” _All my fault, always all my fault_

 

“No. Don’t, it’s not your fault. It’s like you said, this is a part of his past. He made the _choice_ and even if it was to protect you or us. That’s his _choice_ and no ones _fault_.” Liv says it as if it’s a command.

 

“How’d you get to be so smart ‘ey?” Aaron looks at the time. _2 am_ “Come on it’s late. Lets get some kip and maybe tomorrow we’ll hear from him.” He snuggles down and turns off the side light that Chas must’ve turned on earlier. “Night Liv.” 

 

~

 

They’ve fallen in to some semblance of a routine at this point. Sort of like a well oiled machine. They all get up and have breakfast together. Liv and Noah head off to school and Aaron and Chas make small talk until it hits 8. Chas heads to get the bar ready for opening and Aaron heads off to the yard. At lunch himself and Adam go to the pub and meet up with Liv who comes home to have lunch now. Always searching for news about Robert.

 

Vic and Chas always make an appearance at some point during lunch asking the same questions. Has anyone heard anything. So it was pretty normal, as normal as it can get when the door to the pub slammed open.

 

“Oi watch it.” Chas yelled as she went back behind the bar rolling her eyes as she went.

 

“Sorry.” A small little thing of a woman entered. She was short with dark brown hair almost black it seemed. She was wearing glasses, jeans and carrying a brief case that looked almost to big for her small frame. She headed straight to the bar and sat with a huff and ordered an orange juice.

 

Everyone at the table noted her appearance but continued on with their conversations only to be cut off a minute later as Nicola came in shouting.

 

“Don’t you run away from me little girl! You can't just come in here and try to take over.” Nicola was shouting.

 

“Great what’s worked her up now?” Adam scoffed

 

“Who cares.” Liv snickers

 

“Who knows. Could be anything with her.” Aaron states matter of factly. _Just hearing her voice makes me think of him_

 

“Look I’m just here to help. If you don’t want it, fine.” She shrugs and turns to Chas who is setting her drink down on the bar. “Cheers. Can I have a food menu too, ta.” She turns back to Nicola who is still seething “Look, if you want to work all the hours and do all the work yourself then fine. Less work for me. But I was sent here to help out and keep an eye on things.” She purses her lips and briefly looks over towards their table. _That was odd. Wait sent here! Who sent her here._

 

Nicola follows her glance toward the table and she moves closer so she's in between this woman and them. “Did you know about this then?” She accuses him. 

 

“What are you on about?” Aaron looks to her in genuine confusion.

 

“I’m on about your husband and how he just disappears and then sends in this woman whom I’ve never seen or heard of before to just take over for him!” She looks questioningly at Aaron. _He did what?_

 

“I told you Nicola I haven’t spoken to him. I know nothing about this.” he tells her _He must be okay then, this is the first they’ve heard about him in a week._ He looks to Liv and sees a little hope there.

 

“Well then, that proves it! You could be anyone! A spy or something. If Aaron doesn’t know about you then you're not stepping foot anywhere near my business.” Nicola states firmly.

 

“Last time I checked it was Robert’s business as well. And I don’t think you really have a choice. You need the help and lets face it, I’m the only one who's willing to work with you.” She states matter of factly.

 

Aaron looks at this woman and wonders how she knows Robert and when was the last time she spoke to him. Must have been recently if she's here to help with the business. _I have to get her alone and ask if Robert is alright._

 

“How dare you. I’m not letting you anywhere near our business without proof. Robert’s not here and Aaron doesn’t know anything about you, so..” Nicola stands firm.

 

The woman shakes her head and pulls out her phone. “Amore, sono io. Abbiamo un problema.” _Ugh more Italian. I need to learn Italian it seems_ “No, no it’s not that. I promise I’m fine. Yes. It seems I’m not being allowed to help without some form of consent from Biondino. Yeah I know, me too. Can you put him on please.” She looks around at everyone who's now staring at her and hanging on every word. _Robert she's going to to talk to Robert_

 

Aaron stands up and moves closer to the bar. Liv and the rest following in his wake.

 

“Biondo, No they're fine. I promise. I just know. Because I do.” she sighs “Because I’m looking right at them!’ She says exasperated and looks straight at Aaron to Liv. She winks at them. “No it’s your business partner. She’s giving me grief because apparently you have to tell her it’s okay for me to help before I can actually help because who knows I might be a spy.” She snickers loudly at the last part. “Are you sure? Yeah alright.” 

 

Everyone is hanging on to this one sided conversation. _It’s him he’s on the phone. He's alive._ That’s what’s been worrying him the most. The uncertainty, the unknown.

 

She presses a button on her phone and holds it out away from her a bit. “Go on then.”

 

“Nicola listen to Camilla and let her help.” Robert says in his firm business voice. _Oh my god it’s really him, he’s okay_

 

“But Robert.” Nicola tries to argue.

 

“No buts Nicola, just do it!” He shouts

 

“Robert.” Aaron breathes out relieved. He can hear Roberts intake of breath at hearing his husbands voice.

 

“Questi numeri sono compromessi… sai cosa fare.” Robert sighs and the line goes dead.

 

Camilla takes the phone and drops it to the ground and before anyone realizes what she’s about to do she steps on it. Effectively breaking it into pieces.

 

“What no! Why did you do that? You didn’t even let us talk to him.” Aaron’s stunned. He grabs at the chain on his neck and looks towards Camilla. _NO! I need to talk to him_

 

She looks to Aaron and Liv apologetically before she turns to Nicola. “I’ll be in after I eat to look over everything and we can decide what you want me to do and how I can help.” Nicola huffs and marches off in anger.

 

“I am sorry about that. It’s not how I wanted to officially meet you guys. You can call me Cami.” She offers her hand out to Aaron “It’s nice to finally meet you.” _Finally meet me, I’ve never even heard of her before_

 

Aaron shakes her hand out of politeness while still grasping the chain with his other hand. She looks at him with sympathy and some kind of understanding. Of what he has no idea. But he’s determined to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where we start to delve into Roberts past a bit. Hope you enjoy it.

He’s been staring at the phone in his hands for a bit before he feels a hand on his arm. He snaps up to meet her eyes and hates that he can see her sadness written all over her face mirroring his. That snaps him out of the sadness and all he can feel is anger. _Fuck this_

 

He whips the phone across the room and it shatters against the wall into pieces. He breathing coming in short angry huffs.

 

“Feel better? You know you could have just taken the sim out?” She looks a little amused, smirking at him before giving his arm a small reassuring squeeze before letting go and settling back in to her position opposite him.

 

“Come on Robert the sooner we get through this the sooner you can go home.” _Home is Aaron_ The anger is still bubbling just under the surface and he lashes out swinging for Lou and barely missing her jaw before she ducks back and lurches forward landing a jab to the side of his head.

 

“Sloppy. You’ve gotten sloppy and slow in your new found ways.” She shakes her head with the same disappointment on her face that she's been wearing for the last week. _Has it already been a week_

 

He rubs the side of his head with his taped up hands and sighs. “This is ridiculous. Why can’t I just go out in the field already? It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” They’ve been at the safe house for too long and he's starting to get impatient.

 

“I’ve told you, you have to be in a fit state before I put you back out there. You forget that I remember last time and I will not let that happen again under any circumstances. Your head is not in this and I know that phone call didn’t help. You're still too focused on the what is and not the what needs to be.” Lou shakes her head at him. 

 

Robert huffs and sits on the mat below him and puts his head in his hands. He rests his elbows on his knees before he's pushed back to the ground and sees Lou standing over him. “Thanks for that.” He says as he lays back fully and spreading his sore limbs out. She sits next to him now and doesn’t say anything right away, seems to be mulling over her thoughts.

 

“Look, I know when you left us it was for good reason and I know you tried to put your past behind you. Flick the switch as you say.” She mimics flicking an actual switch in the air. “But you said you were in this. We need you in this.”

 

Robert sighs. “Look I know what’s at stake. I told you I’m in this and I am. I need my family safe and I know with Antonelli back out there they aren’t. I just feel like we’re wasting time just sitting in the safe house when I could be back out there right now.” _The sooner I’m out there, the sooner I can go home to Aaron_

 

“If I sent you out there like this you be found out and dead in hours.” she holds her hand up to stop whatever excuse he was about to give. “Don’t I know you to well. The second anyone mentioned Aaron, Liv or Vic you'd lose it. We both know that.”

 

Robert shuts his eyes at the mention of their names. She's right, if anyone threatened them he’d kill them in an instant and that wouldn't be good for anyone. _No one will touch my family_

 

“It took me years to finally shut all of us and this out.” He gestures out to the room. “To put the past behind and wake up not thinking about this all. To be the man that Aaron deserves. You're right I flicked the switch and I don’t want to turn it back on. Not ever.” Robert admits.

 

“I get it. I do.” She adds at his look of skepticism “When I go out into the field I turn off everything that matters to me in my life because I trust my team to keep them safe so that I can do my job. I need you to trust that we have your family’s back and that nothing will happen to them. I need you to flip that switch and get this job done.” _She doesn't get it, not really_  


“You don't understand. What if I flip it and lose myself again. What if I can’t turn it back off once I let it all back in? It took Aaron nearly dying on me to completely let go of the past.” He closes his eyes and he can see Aaron collapse into his arms at the scrap yard, feels the terror that he might lose him. In that moment he realized he could never live without him. He did what he needed to do and he shut it all out. All of his time with Lou and what he knew was just gone.

 

“Don’t be daft! I’ll be here to make sure you stay grounded.” Lou scolds him. “Besides if I can’t bring you back I know Aaron could. So it’s sorted. You just need to get your head around it.”

 

Some one clears their throat by the door “Excuse me, agent Wallace you're needed in the communication room.” She nods to him and says she’ll be right there before turning back to him.

 

“Just take a bit, yeah? I’ll come find you in an while.” She nudges his leg before getting up and walking out.

 

He presses his palms to his eyes as he’s laying there and he starts to think back to the beginning. How this whole mess started. He can hear the struggle and smell the alley way, like he's there all over again.

 

~

 

It hasn't been long since he left the village, he’s been doing the odd jobs to make some cash and staying in B&Bs. He’s walking back to his car when he passes the alley way, he hears the struggle before he can see it. There are two guys kicking a smaller man who's already down on the ground. _Just keep walking it’s not my problem_

 

He can hear the men speaking a different language and the man on the ground seems to be in a bad way. He should probably just help him, never one for an unfair fight. He makes his way to them, gets about a third of the way before the two men notice him.

 

“Alright there lads? I think he’s had enough.” Robert tries to look intimidating but he knows he probably doesn’t. He’s lost weight since leaving home and he hasn't been sleeping well either so he doubts they’ll take much notice of him.

 

“This doesn’t involve you mate so just do one. Before we have to make you.” One of the guys threatened him.

 

“Don’t think so mate. He’s a friend of mine and our other friends are on the way so you best be getting lost before you're really out numbered.” Robert bluffs. _Please let this work_

 

The two men look to each other and seem to be having a conversation without actually speaking. He ignores them and reaches down to pick up the bloke from the ground. He’s not as bad off as Robert had feared and the man who is about his age looks to him and seems grateful if not a bit confused by his presence.

 

“This isn't over, we’ll see you around.” One of them men says as they both start to retreat looking around for what Robert assumes is the friends he said were coming.

 

Once they're out of sight Robert helps the man he's holding to his feet properly. “Alright mate? Do you need me to take you to hospital? Call anyone?” he asks as the man is already shaking his head no.

 

“No you're alright cheers. I’m Frankie by the way. I could do with a lift if you've got a car.” Frankie says as he winces touching his face were he was clearly punched.

 

“Robert. I’m just around the corner.” he tells him as he helps him to the car. Once in, he gets the directions and they drive in silence for a bit before he asks “So do I even want to know what that was all about? Or should I be looking over my shoulder for those thugs to find me now?”

 

“Nah don't worry about it mate, they’ll be dealt with.” Frankie says his tone menacing. 

 

Robert pulls up to a massive gate that needs a code to be entered. Once he's entered the numbers Frankie gave him they drive up the drive to an even bigger house. There are some guys standing by the door and they seem to be guarding it, looking questionably at Roberts car clearly not expecting to see it. 

 

“You hungry? I’m sure my mom has something on the go? It’s the least I can do since you helped me out back there.” Frankie says as he opens the door to get out.

 

“Yeah alright.” Robert answers although he isn’t entirely sure it was a question. _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time_

 

Frankie waits for him to reach him before heading towards the house, nodding to the men as they pass. They nod back to him and give Robert a once over. _Definitely something not right going on here_

 

Once inside the house Frankie nods for him to follow and they end up going through to a massive kitchen. The smell is intoxicating and he can hear the some female voices singing in what he thinks is Italian.

 

“Ciao mamma” Frankie says in a small voice. 

 

"Ciao amore, la cena è quasi pronta.”

 

Robert just watches the interaction not entirely sure what’s being said but can guess that the women who is now turning towards them is his mother.

 

There is a brief look of shock when she see Robert standing there but it’s quickly diverted to her son once she's gotten a good look at him and notices the state of his face.

 

“O mio Dio, cosa ti è capitato? Vieni, siediti, fammi dare un’occhiata.” Frankie sits as his mother comes over and closely inspects his face. She shakes her head and goes to the freezer to get some ice out. "Mettici sopra questo.” She places the bag against his swelling eye.

 

“Mom I’m fine, this is Robert he helped me out and got me home.” Frankie makes a point to speak in English so Robert can understand. _That god for that, I need to know what I’m getting myself into. Maybe I should just leave it and head out_

 

“Oh thank you, you have taken care of my baby. Please sit, let me get you some food. You look too skinny! Let me feed you.” Robert looked over her shoulder to Frankie who shrugged in a just go with it kind of gesture.

 

They were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating when a booming voice came from the hall. It was yelling in Italian and heading towards them. Robert wasn't sure if he should be scared, but his primary reaction is that he is safe. 

 

A broad shouldered man takes in the scene and looks questioningly to his wife. “Antonio it seems our boy has found some trouble. Robert here helped him out and brought him home to us.” She gives him a look that even Robert can read. It says place nice. He sits and his wife serves him some food and they sit in a comfortable silence just eating.

 

“So Robert is it?” You just happened to be around at the right time to save my son then weren’t you?” Antonio questioned. _Shit this doesn’t sound like it’s going to go well_

 

Robert explains what happened and how he got Frankie out of the mess he found himself in. Antonio looks impressed when Robert gets to the part about making up the friends coming.

 

Frankie and Antonio share a look and Frankie nods slightly. _This is definitely weird he should go now_

 

He goes to stand up to excuse himself when Antonio claps him on the shoulders and asks him to stay for dessert. Throughout the rest of the meal he is questioned all about his past and his plans for the future. As strange as Robert found the interrogation he was at ease and for the first time since leaving home felt some what normal again. 

 

When the meal was over Robert made his thank you to Frankie’s mom. “Please call me Maria or mamma. Everyone else does. You come back to see us soon, yeah? Don’t want you to go hungry, do we?” She pinches his cheek and gives his cheeks a kiss before he goes to leave. 

 

He thanks Antonio on his way out as Frankie is leading him to the door. “Thanks again mate. We should hang out some time if you want. Give me your phone I’ll put in my number.” Frankie puts in his number and presses some numbers into a pad by the front door and tells Robert the gate will be open so he can get out.

 

“Cheers mate, talk to you soon yeah.” Robert calls over his shoulder. First person he's met since leaving the village that could be a friend. He smiles to himself as he heads back to the B&B to get some much needed sleep.

 

He unlocks his door to his room and is shocked to see the light on and a women sitting on his bed. A man he didn’t notice is looming by the door. _Oh crap_ The man grabs him and makes him sit in the chair that’s positioned across from the women.

 

“Mr. Sugden, I’m agent Wallace with MI6. I think we need to have a chat.” 

 

~

 

“Oi! Wake up lazy bones. We have more training to do.” Lou gently kicks his side. “Where were you just then?’ She adds at the look on his face.

 

“Just thinking about the first time we met actually.” Robert smirks before getting up and shaking out his limbs getting loose. “Come on then we’ve got work to do.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. It was Easter here so I was out all day with family. It's another Aaron chapter this week. Back to Robert next week. Happy reading my lovelies

It’s been 2 days since she’s come in to town and taken over Roberts job. He’s seen her in the office more than he ever saw Robert, as far as he knew she could be sleeping there. He’s been staying out in the yard and taking as many call outs as he can to avoid her. Ever since he ask her about Robert and she shut him down.

 

“I can’t give you the answers you want, I’m sorry.” she said to him. _Yeah right, more like won’t not can’t_ “I’m here to help with the business and anything else his family needs.”

 

“We need answers. We need to know that he’s alright.” Aaron shouted at her. She looked at him with sympathy, shook her head and just apologized again.

 

It’s a few nights later when he’s in the pub having tea with Liv while his mom is finishing her shift, when she comes in laptop and paper work in hand. She sits down at a near table and orders food and starts working away.

 

“Does she ever sleep?” Liv asks. She gives him a knowing look. “Has she said anything else about Robert? Has she heard any more for him?” 

 

He hates to kill the hope in her eyes. He looks down and just shakes his head. He doesn’t want to talk about it and that must be clear because Liv changes the subject to school. _She hates school, must be using that to distract herself_

 

He’s trying to focus on Liv and forget that the person with the connection to his husband is sitting so close. His concentration on Liv’s babbling is lost when the door opens and a familiar man comes in.

 

It’s one of the men that brought him here and left with Robert. _Walter? Will? Wes that’s it_ He looks around meets Aaron’s eyes pausing for a moment before finding Camilla and heading over to her. 

 

Aaron’s staring and Liv stops her rant to follow his line of sight. Recognition is instant and her face turns into a scowl. He catches Chas’ eye behind the bar and she raises her eyebrows in question. He just shrugs and start to panic. _What if something is wrong. What if he’s hurt_ His mind starts to race over all the horrible thoughts that he’s been thinking this past week and a half.

 

Camilla is so wrapped up in what she’s doing she hasn’t even looked up to see Wes heading over to her. He pulls out a chair turns it around and sits down. They are close enough to overhear though nothing has been said yet. Camilla smirks without looking up before holding up a finger in a wait a minute gesture. 

 

Aaron and Liv both scoot closer to the edge of their table to hear better and Chas comes from behind the bar to sit with them. It’s another two minutes before Camilla stops typing away, closing the laptop and looks at him with a smile of knowing. _What do they know, what the hell is going on. Where is my damn husband_

 

 

Wes smiles back to her and without a word reaches into his pocket and hands her a package. She goes to take it from him but he holds onto it. “Don’t need this one, yeah. Behave.” _One? What is it._

 

Camilla sticks her tongue out at him and takes the package away from him. “Don’t be a spoil sport, now do one I’m working.”

 

Wes chuckles, _did he actually cracks a smile_ , stands up fixes the chair and bends over to ruffle Camilla’s hair before he kisses her head. She swats him away and he turns to leave catching them all watching him. His face turns back into the cold distant grumpy man that they all recognize. 

 

They all watch him leave before turning back to Camilla. She’s looking at them and sighs. Looks like she’s debating with herself. She gets up and comes over to them with the package in hand. He has to stop his mind from racing through all the bad thoughts. _Everything has to be fine, they were smiling_

 

Aaron doesn't know how to feel. Anything could be in that. He starts to panic again and grabs at his neck. He holds on and calms himself down. She’s looking at him curiously and seems to be waiting for him to be ready before she speaks. 

 

“I can’t give you the answers you’re looking for, but I really am here to help. I know how upset you all are and I really am sorry for that. I can tell you a few things to maybe ease your worry a bit.” She gestures to the table to see if it’s alright to sit.

 

Aaron looks to Liv and Chas who both shrug and leave the decision up to him. He looks back to her and nods for her to sit down.

 

Camilla sits and starts to open the package. She slides the contents on to the table. It’s just a phone, an ordinary cell phone. “Believe it or not I know exactly how you are feeling. I’ve been in your shoes before. The unknown was always the worst part for me. I have a very vivid imagination and I always thought all sorts.” She shudders lost in her own memory for a moment.

 

Aaron looks at her and he can't explain it but her confession comforts him, makes him see her a little differently. He knows that the what ifs are driving his panic and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. 

 

“This is a replacement phone for the one I had to get rid of the other day. _That means that phone can call Robert, I just needs to hear his voice_ Yes it can call him but it’s not meant for that.” She smirks at him as if she could read his mind. “Besides even if one of you manage to swipe it off me.” She looks to Liv and smiles before looking pointedly back to Aaron. “It won’t work without my code. This is only for emergencies, and as much as you want to hear from him, it’s not safe to contact him.”

 

Aaron scoffs, “I don’t care if I’m safe. I just want to talk to my husband and make sure he’s safe.”

 

She shakes her head “No I mean it’s not safe for him. Every time I have to use this it puts him in danger and I know you don’t want that.”

 

“Well why would calling him put him in danger? It’s just a phone call.” Chas asks. 

 

Aaron sighs as he rests his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands. “No of course I don’t want that. I just… I.” He flinches when he feels someone place a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I get it. I promise you that he’s alright and that if he wasn’t I would know about it almost instantly. I need you to trust me to help you.” Camilla says squeezing his shoulder. “All of you.” She looks to Liv and Chas.

 

Aaron can feel himself relaxing and he trusts her. He has to, she is the only link he has to Robert at the moment. _I need that link_

 

“If Robert trusts you enough to send you here to cover his business then I trust you. Well I trust him.” he repeats because it’s true and he needs to start letting people help him. _I can’t do this on my own_

 

“Good. You know I couldn’t help but over hear you earlier.” Camilla says focusing her attention to Liv “I’m pretty good at maths myself. I might even be better than Robert.” she winks at her and smiles “If you fancy a bit of help after school sometime?”

 

Liv looks at her and then looks to Aaron for permission. _Hell I know crap about maths, better her than me_ He gives her a nod and looks to Chas and gives her a nod as well. His way of telling them that it’s okay and just accept her help

 

“Okay how about tea time tomorrow we can meet in here and work on it while we eat or something.” Liv suggests

 

“Sounds good to me see you tomorrow.” she picks up the phone slides it into her pocket and goes back to her table to continue working.

 

~

 

It been another week and Camilla has been inserted smoothly into their new routine. They meet up at tea time and she helps Liv with her studies and talks to Aaron about the businesses. She seems to be trying to include Aaron in all her business discussions.

 

“You know I have nothing to do with Home James right. That’s all Robert.” He informs her for the tenth time.

 

“I know. I just want you to know I’m keeping all your interests protected. If you’d let me I have some ideas about the scrap yard as well.” Camilla tries again.

 

“I told you Camilla, Robert is just a silent partner in the scrap yard, unless you want to get your hands dirty sorting some scrap in the yard then we’re all set.” Aaron tells her before he gets up to get another pint.

 

“And I told you to call me Cami.” She shouts after him.

 

“You know he actually seems to be warming up to you.” Liv says once Aaron is not quite far enough away.

 

“Well I hope you all are. Robert is a really good friend and I care about him just as much as you all do. Who knows maybe when this is all over we can all get together.” Cami says with a wishful smile.

 

Aaron is looking over to his sister and Cami talking and he smiles seeing how well they seem to be getting along. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that Chrissie and Rebecca were there until he heard a snide remark from their direction.

 

“Well well finally let him go and decided you needed a woman in your life after all.” Chrissie slurred at him.

 

“You what. Just do one Chrissie.” Aaron snapped at her.

 

“Let’s face it he would have just cheated on you in the long run anyways. Better you move on now before it’s really too late.” she continues not making any sense.

 

“Come on Chrissie we should go. You’ve had too much to drink. Let’s go before you make a fool of yourself.” Rebecca warns.

 

“You’ve been cut off anyways so best be getting a move on.” Chas adds from behind the bar.

 

“Oh please.” She says to Chas before turning her attention to Rebecca “You were the first and he was the last. Who knows how many there were in between you two. And it’s not like he hasn’t kissed her while he was with you.” she gestures at Aaron. “So is that why he’s not around? You finally realized he's not worth the bother?” Chrissie asks while she shifts a little before almost falling out of her chair.

 

“Sorry she’s been to see Lucky and it didn’t go well. I’ll get her home.” Rebecca explains to him as she tries to get her off the chair.

 

“Yeah you do that.” Chas says from behind the bar.

 

“He’s probably out there now trying it on with someone else. Ruining their lives as we speak. Sending more kids to prison.” Chrissie sneers at him.

 

Aaron stiffens and clenches his fists. That one hit him low and he’s about to go off on one when Cami comes over with Liv in tow.

 

“The White sisters. Been a long time since I’ve seen the likes of you. What’s the problem? Still bitter about losing someone who was too good for you to begin with.” Cami smirks at them. _Seen them before? She knows them_

 

“I’ve seen you before. You were there when Robert and I met.” Chrissie start before her brain registers what she said. “Bitter? As if, let me guess he cheated on you with me or something. I remember how close you two looked. We’re all too good for him. I’m glad he’s gone and I hope he never comes back. Why would he all he's got is a smart mouth kid and a messed up man waiting for him.”

 

Liv lunges “You little..”Aaron catches her and pulls her into a hug. “Don’t she's definitely not worth it. Let’s just go back and finish eating.” Aaron says clearly wanting to be down with this conversation.

 

Chrissie reaches out to stop him clearly not finished her ranting. Before she can make contact with Aaron Cami grabs her hand and twists it causing Chrissie to yelp in pain. 

 

They all look to her in shock and the pub quiets down. All looking to see and hear the drama. _Great this is all he needs_ Cami’s face becomes murderous and she continues to hold Chrissie hand awkwardly. 

 

Chas steps in and diffuse the situation. “Look there be none of that in my pub. As much as she deserves it, let her go.”

 

Cami looks to Chas and lets Chrissie go. “You should be more careful with what you say about people you know nothing about.”

 

“She didn’t mean any of it she’s just drunk.” Rebecca comes to her sisters defense.

 

“Your crazy… you won't get away with that. Thats assault, you all saw it.” Chrissie says the pain seeming to sober her up a bit. “And I know enough to be able to say whatever I want.”

 

Aaron is still reeling over the fact that Cami has known Robert for longer than she let on, and that she willingly stepped up to defend him. _Better not get on her bad side._

 

“Careful Chrissie you wouldn’t want people to find out about you, do you? You’re right about one thing, Robert and I are close. Close enough that I know a lot more about you lot than youmight think. Leave his family alone. Or you will regret it.” Cami warned her. _Close what does she mean by close_

 

“First you assault me, then you threaten me. The cops will love this. Get you and your mouth locked up. Wouldn't look good for Aaron either, still tagged and getting into trouble.” Chrissie looked at them both threateningly. _No I can’t go back there, not after Robert is out there doing God knows what to keep me out_

 

“Chrissie just leave it and lets go.” Rebecca says tugging her on the arm towards the door.

 

“This isn’t over.” Chrissie snipes as she's bring forced out by Rebecca

 

The noise in the pub returns to normal as Aaron, Liv and Cami make their way back to the table in silence.

 

Liv’s the first to break it, the curiosity too much for her, “So how long have you known Robert, and what do you mean by close?”

 

“No, not close like that.” Cami says forcefully reading the question behind Liv’s question. Aaron’s sigh of relief is audible to them and Cami looks to him showing nothing but truth in her eyes. “I suppose I’v know him since shortly after he left here.” she adds shrugging. 

 

“Now about these plans for the scrap yard? I think you should at least look at what I’ve come up with.” She looks at Aaron raises her eyebrows and swipes a chip off his plate.

 

“Oi… hands off.” Aaron grabs his plate brining it closer towards him. Liv then swipes one before popping it into her mouth, chuckling with Cami. He puts his arms up to create a shield from prying hands. Chas pops over and puts a pint down in front of him squeezing his shoulder as she swipes one before walking away laughing. 

 

Aaron’s phone starts ringing, he pulls it out laughing along with the girls. The spat with Chrissie forgotten for now. He stops and stares at the color ID all color draining from his face.

 

“Are you going to answer it? Go on who is it?” Liv and Cami ask at the same time. _Oh my God_

 

“It’s Robert.” Aaron puts the phone to his ear “Hello.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed upload everyone. I hurt my hand and typing/doing anything has been a nightmare. It's better now and I'm happy to say that I'm back. This chapter was going to be a lot more in depth with Robert's past but I got carried away with the phone conversation with Aaron, so next chapter is going to be another Robert one as well mostly all about his past. Thanks for your continued support on this lovelies, happy reading :)

He’s throne himself into training. Seven days a week it’s all he does. Physical, mental and intelligence gathering. He’s in the middle of a training session with Jason sweat poring down his face. He’s getting back into the swing of things and has managed to get the better of him more than once. They're circling each other silently taunting each other.

 

“Come on boys make a move. Take him down Biondo.” Lou shouts from her position on the floor. Legs crossed taking a break on the double team they had him in before Lou still looking smug about taking him down.

 

Robert give Lou a hard look at the nickname hating be called “Blondie” always has. The only person he still allows to call him that is Cam. It was a mistake to shift his focus because Jason comes at him when he’s distracted, grabs at his knees and lifts him up and slams him down on his back pinning him to the ground. _Dammit_

 

Robert taps out and stays lying on his back. “You know I hate that nickname.” he scolds her.

 

“Tough! I’m sure you’ll hear a lot worse out in the field and you can’t let it distract you. You have to be stone cold. I won’t put you out there if you can’t even manage a little nickname from me.” Lou says as she shakes her head. “Besides you let Cam call you that and how is that any different from me. I don't see why it bothers you so much anyways.” _It reminds me of Cam and she is with Aaron_

 

He looks to the side trying to hide his face knowing that she can read him like a book, and he doesn’t want to get into it. He still hasn't been able to shut off his brain from Aaron, although he's gotten better at hiding it from most of them. Only Lou and Wes knowing him so well can see right through him.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Lou’s phone going off for the millionth time. If anything is a distraction it’s her ever ringing phone. “I don’t know why you just don’t put that on silent. It’s super distracting.”

 

“Oi. You’re just pissed because I had to take your phone off you so you didn’t call Aaron every other minute.” She side smirks at him while checking her phone. Robert scoffs before he sees her expression change. She looks up to catch his eye.

 

“Jason take a walk.” Lou commands. Roberts sits up and waits before he leaves the room to ask. _What’s happened now, I swear if Nicola starts any more of her shit_

 

“What is it? Or should I say who?” Robert questions only slightly worried.

 

“It’s a text from Cam. Apparently your ex is verbally attacking your husband in the pub. She wants to know if you want her to intervene.” Lou says reading the messages that continue to come through. “She seems to think that he’s left you for Cam and nows she’s going on about you cheating.”

 

“I get it. How does he seem?” Robert asks his concern growing. _Christ_

 

“Well she just said you’re probably out cheating right now, Cam says he's getting agitated.” Lou continues to read.

 

“Yeah have her step in. I don’t need him thinking all sorts. I’m sure his mind is in overdrive as it is. Doesn’t help that I haven’t spoke to him since I left.” He adds hoping Lou will allow him to talk to Aaron.

 

“Okay I told her, and if I could trust you to pay attention and do your job while still being in contact with him then I’d happily let you have your phone back.”

 

“Can’t I call him just to make sure he’s alright. Especially if Chrissie’s been going at him. You know how she can be.” Robert practically begs.

 

“I do know and I remember telling you back then to ditch her, but you wouldn't listen. Even when Aaron came along you still wouldn't listen to me. Bet you wish you did now eh.” Lou reminds him before sighing. “Fine, one phone call but it needs to be quick. We ship out in less than a week and we need you on top form.”

 

Robert smiles in victory as Lou pulls out his cell. “Make it count you probably won’t be able to talk to him for a while.” Lou says getting up to give him the room and some privacy. 

 

He’s nervous as the phone rings, which quickly turns into concern when Aaron doesn’t answer right away. Then he hears his voice, “Hello.” _It’s him, his Aaron_

 

“Hiya. Are you alright? Chrissie didn’t bother you too much did she?” _Stupid cow_

 

“How did you even know about that? Are you spying on me? Cami, what the hell are you playing at?” Aaron says getting agitated. Robert chalks it up to Chrissie rattling him.

 

“Aaron, please don’t be upset. It helps me focus. Knowing your safe and looked after.” Robert sighs just happy to hear his husbands voice even if he seems cross with him.

 

Robert can hear some shuffling and mumbling coming from the phone. “Aaron? Are you still there?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just going to the back room to get a bit of peace. Give me a sec.” Aaron huffs out.

 

Robert smiles picturing him maneuvering around tables and people to the back room, his chest tightening with how much he misses Aaron and their home. If he closes his eyes he can picture it all.

 

“Robert…are you still there?” Aaron asks a little breathlessly.

 

“I’m here. God I miss you so much. How are you really? And Liv hows Liv, I hear Cam’s been helping her with her maths. Nicola isn’t still giving her trouble is she?” He only pauses to catch his breath needed to get out what’s been on his mind.

 

Aaron chuckles down the line before he responds. “I miss you too, so much. Yes Liv is fine, she misses you but won’t say it really. She’s strong you know.” he sighs before continuing “Cami has been a real help actually, I know why you really sent her. She has been helping Liv and I think they’re starting to get a little attached to each other. Should I be worried about that? And I think you pretty much shut Nicola up the first time and as far as I hear Cami's been doing well with your business.” _She well better_

 

“That’s all good things and you definitely don't have to worry about Cam, she’s a good one. You didn’t answer the most important question, how are you really?” Robert asks even though he can guess the answer.

 

“Oh you know my husband has this secret life that I know nothing about, seems dangerous and all. I have no idea if you’re safe or even where you are. Who you’re with, or when I’ll see you again…if I’ll ever see you again. You sent some random women who’s supposably a very good friend of yours, who I’ve never even heard of to spy on me. I’m just peachy.” Aaron’s voice continuously rises through his rant so he was practically shouting by the end. 

 

“Feel better?” Robert asks as Aaron’s breathing turns to normal. 

 

“A bit yeah. Don’t suppose you can tell me when you’ll be back?” Aaron asks with hope in his voice. _I hate crushing his hopes_

 

Robert sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I wish I could. Believe me I wish it was that simple. I promise you when this is all over I will answer any questions you have, tell you everything. I’ve been trying to speed things up, but they’re apprehensive to let me get on with what I need to do. Lou says I’m to distracted. I mean what does she expect she took me away from my husband.”

 

“Robert please tell me I’m not the reason you cannot focus. I’m fine really. Mom and Liv have been taking care of me. Cami seems to be there every time I turn around so I think you’ve got me well covered.” Aaron tries to reassure him.

 

“I can’t help it. All I can think about is how you’re doing and how much I want to be there with you and Liv.” Robert sighs

 

“What’s really going on in that head of yours? There’s something else. I know you better than that Robert.” Aaron accuses. _He always sees straight through me_

 

Robert sighs heavily and closes his eyes, he falls back onto the mat and bangs his head gently off the soft material. He loves and hates that his husband knows him so well. He braces himself for what he needs to tell him.

 

“Aaron… I was a different person before you met me. As you probably remember but even before that I was even more different. I had to do things that I’m not proud of, be someone I definitely don’t want to be again… I’m scared that if I go back there and be him again that not even you can save me this time.” 

 

Robert sighs as he remembers how hard it was to let go last time. How he was always on edge not trusting anyone and never letting anyone close to him. Keeping people at a distance always paranoid, which just got worse when he was actually shot, which he knows he deserved. Then having the one person he was starting to trust turn on him. He stops the train of thought before he gets too carried away.

 

“Robert, I don't care. I don't care who you were or who you might have to be again. What you’ve done… none of that matters. You’re my husband and I love you. I will always find you, and bring you back to your arrogantly charming self. Always. Nothing you do can ever change that. You do what you have to, to come back to me. I promise I’ll be here.” Aaron desperately tries to make him understand. 

 

Robert has tears in his eyes and he’s short of breath. Aaron always knows what to say and how to calm him down. _I don't deserve him_ The door opens and Lou pops her head in, mouths times up, gives him a look and closes the door for him to say goodbye in private.

 

“You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Mr. Sugden.” Robert chokes out. “I have to go, if you need anything just ask Cam she’ll take care of it. Give my love to Liv and Vic.”

 

“Soft lad…but I will do. Now go and take care of business, it’s what Dingle’s do.” Aaron chuckles “Love you.”

 

“Love you. I’ll call you as soon as I can, yeah? Bye then…” he whispers letting the last bit just hang there before he has to hang up.

 

Aaron always knows what to say, he’s still not sure if he believes he’ll be able to snap out of it but he needs to get this done so he can go back to him. No more holding back, Aaron will bring him back from the edge like always. _Right lets do this_

 

Lou comes in then with Jason in tow and swipes the phone off the floor and tucks it safely back into her jacket pocket, goes and sits back into her position to observe. Jason just stands back in his place waiting.

Robert gets up and pops his neck and rolls his shoulders out. He can do this, he can do what needs to be done to get back to his husband and his life. He sets into his sparring position and sets his jaw. With a nod and a smirk towards Jason he lunges catching the man off guard. The sparring continues and once Robert has him on the ground and tapping out, he looks to Lou who has an impressed but skeptical look on her face. 

 

“I take it your conversation with Aaron didn’t go so well then.” She assumes. Thinking that he’s angry and lashing out to let his anger out.

 

“Quite the opposite. No more playing around, I’m ready lets get this done. Put me into play.” Robert demands.

 

Lou looks at him and something in his eyes must convince her because she just gets up motioning for Jason to follow her. She turns around just before she exits the room. “Briefing at first light. We move out tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Once they leave he goes to his room and showers in the ensuite letting the hot water work out all the tension he's been carrying. Laying in bed staring at the ceiling he starts to drift off into the past thinking about Frankie and what he’s about to step back into tomorrow and for the foreseeable future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was always curious about Robert's lost years and I never wanted Aaron to go to prison, poor lad. So this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
